Promise
by kato kurosaki
Summary: berhati - hatilah pada janji yang kau ucapkan... gomen summary-nya gaje ,


Disclamer : Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

Genre : Horor

Staring : Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuchiki.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Urban Legend yang saya baca pada sebuah buku^^

**PROMISE**

Seorang pria berparas tampan berjalan disebuah lorong menuju sebuah pintu, rambutnya yang hitam lurus sebahu melambai-lambai mengikuti langkah pria tersebut.

"tuk..tuk.."

"masuk.."

"Apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya Pria itu yang sedikit terpesona melihat gadis bergaun putih yang sedang duduk didepan meja rias. Gadis itu bertubuh mungil, rambut hitam pendeknya tergerai dengan hiasan bunga baby rose putih dan slayer yang menutupi wajah manisnya.

"Iya, aku sudah siap kak.." Gadis itu tersenyum dan segera melangkahkan kakinya sambil memegang sebuah bucket bunga.

"bagaimana dasiku, sudah rapi kan? Seorang pemuda berambut jingga berdiri diatas altar menggenakan setelan jas putih. Pemuda tampan itu terlihat sangat gugup dengan sesekali membetulkan dasinya.

"Ppttff.. kau sudah terlihat sangat rapi ichigo, ayo jangan gugup seperti itu relex saja oke." Ujar pemuda bertato sambil menahan tawa meilahat sahabatnya yang terlihat sangat gugup lalu dia mengangkat jempolnya memberi isyarat bahwa penampilan sahabatnya itu sudah 'oke'. Pemuda itu berdiri sejajar dengan ichigo dan pemuda lainnya yang menjadi pendamping pengantin pria.

'Teng.. teng…' Bel gereja berdentng diikuti dengan kedatangan pengantin wanita berjalan diatas red karpet menuju altar. Pengantin wanita itu tersenyum dibalik slayernya tersenyum kepada calon suaminya yang sudah berdiri di altar.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Apakah kau bersedia menerima Rukia Kuchiki menjadi istrimu, saat suka atau pun duka, senang ataupun susah, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Iya saya bersedia" Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan pancaran penuh kebahagian.

"Rukia Kuchiki, Apakah kau bersedia menerima Ichigo Kurosaki menjadi suamimu, saat suka ataupun duka, senang ataupun susah, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Saya bersedia" Rukia tersenyum kepada pemuda yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya. Lalu mereka pun berciuman diringi tepuk tangan para tamu.

"sayang aku _berjanji_ akan selalu menemanimu sehidup semati, tidak peduli jika maut memisahkan kita, aku akan selalu menemanimu." Ichigo memeluk istrinya.

"Benarkah itu,sayang?" Rukia memastikan. Dia telihat sangat bahagia dihari pernikahannya.

"Iya aku Berjanji."

dua minggu kemudian.

"Sayangku.." Ichigo memeluk istrinya yang sedang memasak didapur.

"eh? Kamu sudah pulang sayang.. jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu" Ujar Rukia yang sedikit kaget karena tiba-tiba dipeluk dari belakang oleh suaminya.

"hehe maaf.. hai aku punya berita bagus.. mau dengar gak?"

"Berita apa itu,sayangku?"

"Mmm.. Kasih tau gak ya…." #Bletak. Sebuah jitakan sukses mendarat dikepala lelaki berambut jingga itu. "Auuchh sakit tau,say aduuh" ringis Ichigo.

"Makanya jangan jadi alay gitu donk.. hahaha. Ayo kasih tau aku beritanya"

"oke.. oke.., sayang kamu tau kan rumah mewah bergaya castel yang berada dikomplek Los Noches itu.. rumah impian kita.."

"Ahhh iya sayang, emhh apa kamu sudah bernegosiasi harga dengan penjualnya?" Tanya Rukia antusias.

"Kasih tau ga- .." Ichigo menggantungkan ucapannya karena Rukia sudah siap2 mau menjitaknya lagi. "hahhahaha.. bercanda sih sayangku." Lalu dia pun memeluk istrinya sambil mengecup bibir mungil istrinya." Aku sudah membeli rumah itu hehhe.."

"benerkah itu sayang… ciyuuusss? Mii aphaa? " Rukia kegirangan eh ichigo malah SWT melihat istrinya yang tertular virus alay. "Hahahha.. apa sih kok muka kamu jadi aneh ahhahaha.. waaah makasih sayangku " dia pun memeluk suaminya.

3 hari kemudian

"Rukia-chan apa kamu yakin akan pindah ke castel itu?" Tanya sahabatnya Inoue.

"Iya..memangnya kenapa hime-chan? Rukia sedang sibuk membereskan pakaiannya dan pakaiaan suaminya lalu memasukannya kedalam koper.

"Tapi kan ada rumor yang mengatakan kalau di castel itu ada seorang pembunuh physikopat yang bersembunyi di sana. Itu kan sangat berbahaya Rukia – chan." Jelas Inoue yang terlihat sangat mencemaskan sahabatnya itu.

"Itu kan Cuma rumor saja hime – chan hahahha.. sudahlah tidak akan terjadi apa-apa kok" Rukia tidak memperdulikan tentang Rumor itu begitupun Ichigo yang telah diperingatkan penjual castel itu.

Rumah impian sepasang suami istri itu berdiri kokoh disebuah komplek elite tetapi rumah atau lebih tepatnya castel itu terletak memisah dengan deretan rumah mewah di komplek itu, letaknya disebelah danau yang dikelilingi pohon pinus yang menjulang tinggi. Agak sedikit menyeramkan pada malam hari tetapi ketika matahari mulai terbit castel itu terlihat sangat indah. Castel bercat putih dengan atap yang berwarna hitam legam sama seperti warna gerbangnya. Ada sebuah taman mawar merah dan bunga lily di halaman depan dan pinggirnya.

"waaahhhh…. " Rukia mengagumi rumah barunya. dia terlihat sangat bahagia, melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil lalu disusul oleh suaminya Ichigo.

"Gimana sayangku, hehhe akhirnya kita pindah juga " Ichigo memeluk Istrinya. Mereka pun sangat berbahagia tetapi itu tidak berlangsung lama…

Setelah beberapa minggu mereka tinggal di castel itu Rukia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dan ketakutan. Karena ketika Suaminya pergi bekerja dan dia sendirian diruma, dia meresa ada sepasang mata yang selalu mengikutinya di dalam rumah.

Bahkan ketika suaminya,ichigo pergi keluar kota selama beberapa hari karena urusan pekerjaanya, Rukia merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuhnya ketika dia sedang tidur.

"Sayang kenapa murung begitu?" Ichigo mencemaskan istrinya ketika mereka sedang sarapan bersama diruang makan yang bergaya eropa classic

"Eh, aku gak apa-apa kok sayang" Rukia memaksakan tersenyum kepada suaminya karena dia tidak mau membuat suaminya cemas.

Setelah mereka selesai sarapan Rukia mengatarkan suaminya sampai kedalam mobil yang terparkir didepan pintu castel. "Aku berangkat ya,say" Ichigo mencium kening istrinya.

"Iya, hati – hati ya.." Rukia melambaikan tangan seiring dengan kepergian suaminya. Dia terus melihat mobil yang dikendarai suaminya sampai tidak terlihat lagi. "haah.. sampai kapan aku harus menghadapi keanehan di castel ini.." Rukia menatap castel itu dengan tatapan penuh rasa ketakutan.

Pada akhirnya Rukia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan keanehan yang dia alami selama tinggal di castel itu seperti ketika dia sedang memasak di dapur dia merasa ada yang memperhatikannya merasakan hawa yang sangat aneh dan membuatnya sangat merinding. Atau ketika dia sedang mandi atau pun sedang berada di taman selalu ada yang memeprhatikan.

Akhirnya dia pun menceritakan semuanya pada Ichigo.

"Benarkah itu,sayang?" Ichigo meyakinkan istrinya. Rukia hanya mengangguk dan menahan air matanya lalu ichigo memeluk istrinya. "sudah tidak apa – apa sayang. mala mini aku akan berjaga semalaman, aku berjanji."

Malam itu ketika Ichigo sedang berjaga dikamar dan istrinya sudah tertidur pulas, dia merasa sangat kehausan dan turun berjalan menuju dapur. "Hmmm pantas saja ternyata di malam hari castel ini seram juga ya huft" gumam ichigo yang sedang menyusuri lorong yang remang-remang menuju tangga yang menghubungkan lorong itu kedapur. Belum selesai dia minum terdengar suara jeritan istrinya yang menyeramkan dari arah kamar tidurnya. "Rukia…" dengan sedikit gemetaran Ichigo berlari kerah kamarnya dan berusaha membuka pintu kamarnya.

"sayang.. buka pintunya.." Ichigo berusaha membuka pintunya yang terkunci dari dalam. "dkk..dkkk… sayang buka pintunya" dengan sangat panic dia menggedor pintu bercat hitam itu.

Akhirnya ichigo mendobrak pintu kamarnya, dia pun buru-buru memasuki kamarnya "sayang ada ap-" Ichigo hanya terpaku melihat istrinya bersimbh darah diatas ranjang da nada sebuah pisau daging menancap dileher istrinya. "TIIDAAAAAAKKKKKK…."

Beberapa hari kemudian istrinya dimakam kan. Sejak kejadian itu ichigo tidak mau berbicara dia terlihat sangat sedih dan jadi pemurung.

Malam setelah pemakaman Rukia, ichigo kembali ke castel karena dia merasa sangat lelah dia pun berjalan menuju kamarnya. Memandangi photo istrinya sampai dia tertidur. Tiba-tiba dia terbangun di tengah malam karena kehausan. Dia pun turun kedapur untuk minum. Ketika kembali ke kamar. Dia melihat ada seorang wanita berdiri didepan jendela kamarnya. Dari postur tubuhnya ichigo sangat mengenalinya. "Ru.. rukia?"

"Hai sayang… " wanita itu berbalik dan berjalan kea rah ichigo. "Kau masih ingat _janji _kita? " Rukia tersenyum wajah Rukia sangat pucat dan terlihat dingin. Ichigo hanya terpaku mulutnya tidak bias mengatakan apa – apa dia hanya memandangi wanita yang dia kenal sabagai istrinya yang sudah meninggal itu.

"Suamiku …Kau berjanji sehidup semati denganku,kan? Kau berjanji bukan,sayang?" Ichigo menjadi sangat ketakutan ketika Istrinya mulai menghujamkan sebuah pisau daging ketubuhnya, tetapi akhirnya Ichigo malah tersenyum dan berkata "Iya sayang aku berjanji sehidup semati denganmu."

Keesokan harinya mayat ichigo ditemukan sahabatnya Renji tergeletak di lantai kamarnya dengan sebuah pisau daging menancap di dadanya.

END

Maaf kalau ceritanya gaje^^ hhe

RnR please


End file.
